


О братской любви и алкоголе

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Humor, Incest, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Не ходите, дети, с Данте ночью пить.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 4





	О братской любви и алкоголе

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

Пропахший плесенью Орден был тих. Сейчас, после очередного сражения, когда все эти многочисленные операторы камер и хакеры разошлись, когда не гудела техника, старое здание казалось будто поникшим. Во всяком случае, так казалось Данте. Он не особо любил подобные дома именно из-за этого. В воздухе гулко висела недосказанная история этого дома, что оживала лишь в чужом присутствии. Новые здания лучше. Те, что не ведали пожаров, убийств и ограблений. Никакой истории – лишь ее предвкушение.

— Что ж, знаменательная победа должна быть и отмечена знаменательно, — Вергилий при желании мог затмить собой небольшую лампочку накаливания. Нет, серьезно, он сиял как гребанная принцесса из мультика, и все лишь благодаря тому, что Данте в очередной раз по локти окунулся в чужую кровь. Не то чтобы самого Данте это напрягало. Охоться, детка, или тебя сожрут. Это очень простой закон.

— Знаменательно, а не вот этим, — откинувшийся на спинку кресла охотник демонстративно сделал самое презрительное лицо, которое только смог. Вергилий притащил вино. Кислая терпкая дрянь, заключенная в темной бутылке – будто ее даже показывать людям было стыдно!

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Мы теперь боги, Данте, а боги пили вино! — вступился за дорогой сердцу и печени напиток Вергилий, но брат его уже не слушал. Пинком отодвинув стул со своей дороги, он присел в углу комнаты и запустил руки во внутренности, но теперь не демона, а своего потрепанного рюкзака. Нет, правда потрепанного – Данте его будто забыл на автомагистрали, где после машин организовали марафон и долго усердно пинали несчастную вещь. Впрочем, внешний вид, как и всегда, ничего не значил, когда охотник извлек из ее недр початую бутылку виски.

— Данте? Ты уж прости, но это же “666”. У тебя нет денег на приличную одежду, а на такой алкоголь есть? — растерянно фыркнул блондин, присаживаясь за слегка кривой, но все еще надежный стол. В его личной комнате даже камин был, что сейчас весело и кровожадно трещал дровами как сухими костями.

— А я не сомневался, что ты нихрена не понимаешь в богах. Боги, братец, ходили голыми и пили виски, так что можешь эту свою дрянь вылить в цветок или еще куда-то, потому что сегодня мы правда празднуем нормально, — ощерившись, охотник поставил бутылку на стол. И если вино стыдливо пряталось за темным стеклом, то виски горделиво плескалось адским золотом и ловило на себя отблески огня. Предложение брата было в каком-то смысле дельным, хотя Верг и не позволял себе пить что-то настолько крепкое. Это, знаете ли, было не очень статусно. Потому что...Ну, есть же эстетика потребления! В том, чтобы закованные в синие перчатки всегда холодные пальцы неторопливо обхватывали тонкую ножку прозрачного бокала, качая содержимое выверенно-плавным жестом, окрашивая стекло на доли секунд кровавым. Чтобы долго вдыхать раскрывающийся от кислорода аромат и смаковать каждый глоток! Это было важно! Данте же предлагал просто надраться. И в этом при желании можно было найти что-то весьма интересное. Что-то в очередной раз “не по правилам, запихай их себе в свой лощеный зад”.

— Открытая. Пил на задании? — рефлекторно поинтересовался Вергилий, тут же досадливо морщась. Прекрасно. Данте всегда с половины пинка заводился, стоило только начать его контролировать открыто. Да, тонкие манипуляции он не видел и не замечал, но при открытом давлении ощетинивался шипами не хуже гребанного Гнева. Впрочем, сейчас Вергилию повезло.

— Не пил, а разгонялся. Иногда надо, — авторитетно усмехнулся-оскалился охотник, первым открывая бутылку и прикладываясь к ней, чтобы после протянуть брату. Да, прямо из горла. Пахла эта штука и правда дьявольски. Так, что вдохнувшего запах Вергилия чудом не прошибло на слезу. Было даже в какой-то момент желание отказаться, сохранив лицо за пристрастиями и привычками пить другое, но Данте смотрел столь весело и с таким вызовом, что отказываться означало бы проиграть. Брат смотрел на него и щерился, то и дело облизывая опаленные алкоголем губы. Интересно, он сам за собой видит, что мимикой не так уж далеко ушел от тех, с кем сражался? Он же даже переносицу морщил совершенно звериным жестом, если был раздражен. Или скалился, показывая более фактурные, нежели чем у человека, клыки. Пришлось все же пить. И в первые мгновения Вергу показалось, что глотнул он минимум самого пламени – по пищеводу прокатился и рухнул в желудок настоящий клубок огня, обугливая слизистую и отправляя рецепторы в Ад. И, видимо, что-то такое было у него с лицом, потому что Данте расхохотался в голос, откидывая голову назад.

— Вот теперь наконец-то будет веселье, — предвкушающе подмигнул он близнецу и расплылся в хищной усмешке, как перед охотой. А после отобрал у него бутылку.

Утро пришло внезапно, как счета за оплату коммунальных услуг. Вергилий, что приходил в этот мир заново очень медленно, запускался постепенно, как перегруженный задачами дряхленький комп, с большим поражением обнаружил себя сидящим все за тем же столом. Точнее, он лежал на нем головой, а прямо перед лицом у него гордо, как флаг над павшим, стояла совершенно пустая бутылка. Значит, они с Данте ее вчера все же разбили на двоих. Вместе с осознанием реальности пришла и боль. В голове, почему-то в глотке и в спине. И если последнюю можно было объяснить неудобным положением во время вынужденного сна, первую похмельем, то с болью в горле были затруднения. Он что, голос сорвал? Он?..

— Ох, проклятье... — перемещение в пространстве, ну, простая попытка сесть, вызвала еще более сильный приступ головной боли, такой, что Вергилий рефлекторно схватился за себя ладонями, будто пытался остановить вращающийся вокруг мир. Сам себе он казался еще не протрезвевшим, еще пьяным – и это беспокоило так же, как внезапный канкан у предметов в комнате. Нужно было найти Данте. Найти его и прямо в лицо ему сказать, какая же он сволочь. И это была почти непосильная задача...

Данте обнаружился во внутреннем дворе Ордена. Это было небольшое открытое пространство по типу колодца, со всех сторон окруженное стенами дома, которые сейчас и использовались охотником в качестве стартовой площадки. Видимо, на нем распитие алкогольных напитков никак не сказалось. Он без всякого напряжения взбегал по стене, после приземляясь через сложный, едва ли не кошачий изворот с применением клинка, что на такой скорости превращался в почти сплошную полосу металла. Тренировал какой-то новый прием?

Оперевшемуся на дверной косяк плечом Вергилию хотелось сказать что-то такое...Что-то душевное, что-то, что выразит всю его боль, как физическую, так и моральную. Что-то бесконечно верное, трагическое, пафосное, сильное!  
— Я любил тебя, брат! — патетически возвестил он пространство, и то, заключенное в плену стен, неожиданно гулко продублировало его голос эхом.

Данте остановился. Обернулся. Несколько секунд он растерянно, недоуменно смотрел на брата, чтобы после расплыться в широкой, едкой улыбке, полной неприкрытого веселья.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал под тремя шестерками, братец, но ЭТОГО точно не было! — сообщил он радостно и расхохотался, с трудом удерживая клинок. Вергилий поморщился от оглушительного смеха, а когда понял, о чем именно говорил брат, то задохнулся возмущением. Да как... Да что он себе...

— Идиот, — с достоинством бросил он и развернулся.

Смех бил в лопатки.


End file.
